


On The Edge of Forever

by agoodtuckering



Series: Sherlock Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hate to Love, Rescue Missions, Sherlock Holmes To The Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Sherlock came to her rescue, but why?





	On The Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble. Written as a starter for a twitter roleplay story, but I thought I'd post it here as well.

Karachi was _gigantic._ It was the capital of the Pakistani province of Sindh. Being where it was, on the Arabian Sea, it was nothing short of a transport hub. It was easy to get lost in, or to lose one’s self in the beauty of all that it had to offer. It wasn’t a surprise that the Woman had found herself there, to hide away. Luckily, Sherlock had been well aware of what awaited her.  
  
Much to her own surprise, he came to her rescue.  
  
It was the events that followed, however, that were the most difficult. He’d thought everything through. Every flight, every hideaway, every small boat ride that they would take in the dead of night. It was all planned, down the last dotted _“i”_ and crossed _“t”._ He’d even planned on her apprehension in trusting him. He was taking her to Scotland, where he would let her go, wherever she wanted to, under a new identity and name. She would find a new life.  
  
It wouldn’t be easy, but everything that he’d meticulously planned was necessary.  
  
From Pakistan, they would first flee to India and then China. They would stay in the latter for a few days before taking the pre-arranged flight to Glasgow together. The same flight, of course, but seats a few rows apart. All would go according to plan. It had to.  
  
He was sat across from Irene in a small cafe, _Bella Vita,_ the morning after he’d saved her. He’d had coffee and a light breakfast. Irene, however, was still eating. He was on his phone, his mind preoccupied with their plans. They would need to leave in a few hours in order to make their way to the allotted point to catch a flight to Indira Gandhi International Airport, Delhi.  
  
With a great sigh, Sherlock eyed Irene for a moment. Only one thought ran through his mind in that moment. Something he’d read in a ridiculous novel once. _I’m on the edge of forever with you._ He hated himself for thinking it, and yet…  
  
“Are you finished eating?” he asked carefully, almost tentatively. He looked stiff. “We need to leave sometime in the next thirty minutes."


End file.
